forget me not
by thegirlandhershadow
Summary: just little Venice and Russia face life as Venice grows into a country. The hardships they went through and such. im srry about the bad summary contains RussiaXOC


"Veeeeee! Mama! it SOOOOOOO big in here!" Shouted a very young nation. Okay well she wasn't _that _young, but she looked young enough to mistaken as a child. The truth was she was little over 200 years old, but still had the body and mind of a 5 year old.

"shut up Izzy you're too fuckin loud!" Shouted back another girl perhaps in her early teens maybe a bit younger.

"Maya! ¿No sabes a no utilizar ese tipo de palabras!"Said a familiar Spaniard.

" Come on you bastard she's old enough to use them" Protested Southern Italy.

"yeah idiota!" she stuck her tongue out. Spain simply shook is head. "what am I going to do with you?"

"si it is big Venice" Italy said ignoring the fighting between his niece and two brothers.

"vee~vill all the countries seriously be here?" Venice asked still amazed by the act at how big the meeting room happened to be.

"uh-huh ALL of them" he smiled back at her.

"WOW"

However as soon as everyone got to the meeting, it became really loud and there was a lot of fighting and cursing filled the air. Little Venice sighed.

"amused much?" asked Madrid the girl who got into a fight with Spain earlier.

"vee~I vish I vould've knovn it was going to be like this..." she sighed her german-italian quite thick.

"hehehe too bad kiddo" she said pulling out her sword.

"vhat are you going to do with that?"she asked

"hmmmm...? oh this beauty? I'm just going to go and polish it" Madrid shrugged before walking off with it. 'mein gott this boring, I guess I vill just walk around for alittle'

"ma-"but she noticed Italy wait scratch that _both _Italys were asleep. 'oh vell I'll guess I'll just leave then' and with that she began to wonder the halls.

" vee~vandering around isn't any damn better than the meeting room" she stated loudly, shaking her head as she turned the corner. Then she noticed something.

"brother! brother! you come out of there right now! I know your in there! come out!" It was Belarus who was clawing and hissing at a supply closet.

"I-Isn't that m-miss Belarus?" the young nation noted. At this Belarus noticed her. "and who are you?!" she demanded.

"ve~? oh! I-I'M Venice miss Belarus, daughter of and Germany...?"

"oh those two." she said rather coldly.

"can I ask about what you are doing here?"

"me? I'm just trying to get my brother out of this closet. Why do you care?"Belarus narrowed her eyes.

"Oh! I don't really b-but I thought I saw him in the meeting room..."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she spat back "I SAW HIM GO IN HERE!"

"ah! B-but I did see him in there honestly!" Venice shivered, and for some reason Belarus actually believed her and left. After a couple of minutes have gone by Venice knocked on the door.

"I-Is she gone?" he voice shaking a little.

"ja,she is"

"thank you comrade" Then he noticed something unusual about this peculiar nation. He stepped out of the closet. "you are not afraid of me?"

"ve~should I?" She tilted her head a little. Normally Russia would have replied with a childish smile and a small da, but something amused him about this nation. He bent down to her level and smiled. "and why are you not afraid of me little one?"

"Why should I be afraid of something I don't understand?" This startled the Russian a bit.

"what do you mean?" he asked astonished.

"I mean just because everyone else including me don't understand you very well doesn't give a good enough excuse to be afraid." And for some strange reason the russian blushed a little.

'Finally' he thought. 'someone doesn't see me as a monster' At that moment a tear escaped.

"ve~ p-please don't cry Russia!"

* * *

"Please don't cry Russia"

"B-but it can't b-be true!" Russia had a complete breakdown after he found out that America was to Father England's child. The truth was the Russian had fallen in love with the awkward American. But for some reason he hadn't the guts to tell him and now... He's gone. The love of his life is gone. England had stolen his heart. And that outcome left a broken-hearted Russia sobbing on the floor. Until his dearest friend someone who looked at him like a human and not a monster or thing to be toyed with came upon hearing the demise of this poor soul.

"Russia you want him to be happy, ja?" she asked rubbing his back trying her best to console him.

"da"

"so why cry over them? hes happy right like you said right?"

Russia smiled sadly "b-because I love him I belong with him" Venice smiled a fake smile, she knew He loved the American. But she also felt sad for _her _loss as well as Russia's. Her loss was the fact she lost a dear friend, she shook her head as she knew the Russian would certainly change, perhaps for the worse.

"No." Venice said hugging Russia to her." England does." With those words Russian only cried harder and buried his head his head in Venice's coat. "Although I do think its best that America and England are together." Russia let go of such a childish but horrid sob.

"But I do hate to see you cry." Venice admitted. Russia head emerged a little just enough for his purple eyes to connect with her amber-blue eyes.

"Ich liebe dich Russia,"

* * *

"GO! check the palace and drag _him _OUT of there!" Demanded an upset Madrid. Her, Vienna, and Venice were attacking Moscow and so far they won. "Even the great Russian empire must fall girls!" she shouted a victorious shout. Venice sighed as she rode into the palace looking for the Russian she adored since she was a child.

"R-Russia its me! Where are you?!"

" Please come out, I promise not to let anyone hurt you." But still no answer. She knew the Russian quite well and couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that he lost, it was as if he surrendered, which scared her. Was his mind still focused on the American? No that happened over 300 years ago it was impossible. And it wasn't because he was old either no, he looked the way he did even before she was born. Then where could he be and more importantly why did he just simply disappear? She looked into the throne room, where she finally found him. Relief flooded her. He seemed to be looking out the window out to see the bloodshed, violence,war death...

"I-Ivan?" she asked

"da~" he turned to face her. "who else could it be?" He smiled his childish smile. Venice stepped back afraid of what might happen next.

"ve~ are you okay?" But soon she regretted saying that as soon as she saw the very bloody and dented?! pipe he was holding. Before he had time to react he noticed something in the younger nation's pocket.

"what do you have in your pocket dear child?" And truthfully she still was a child, not as young as when they first met but still young enough not being considered an 'adult'

"Ve~? y-you mean in this one?" she pointed at her chest pocket.

"da~" He reached for it.

"H-HEY!" she blushed a little trying to protect her privacy. But no that didn't stop the still advancing time later the wrestled to a point where Russia had pinned her against the wall.

"Cosa diavolo pensi che stai facendo?!" she almost shouted. However still no answer, he was still looking through her pocket until he found what he was looking for. He moved away from her and stared at the pendant in his hands in amazement.

"I-It's a SUNFLOWER!" he screamed happily.

"Ja, hmpf you could have told me you wanted it and I could of given it to you." After gaining back all of his senses back he apologized for the incident.

"So sorry comrade, I just love sunflowers."

she sighed and smiled a little. "It's okay you can keep it now that you have it..."

"VENICE! DID YOU GET THAT COMMIE BASTARD YET OR WHAT?"

"Ivan i-its madrid!" Venice whispered "what do we do?"

"do not worry." he smiled before planting a kiss on her forehead. "I have plan"

"well?!" the deranged country yelled out. Before she could walk away, Venice came out from the throne room holding a bloody scarf and hunting knife. Madrid smiled evilly.

"one down, three more to go."

_'thank you for the flower the russian smiled. venice began to cry "why do you cry little one?" _  
_"because w-what if you get hurt?..." russia chuckled a little  
"I promise to come back, i swear"_  
_"you do?"_  
_"da"_  
_"lo ti amo..." she smiled again softly_  
_"Я тоже тебя люблю."_

**a/n: ha another one done although this is kind of random so hehe...anyways I'm kinda on writers block so it may take a while to update fml**  
**a/n: also sorry for not puttin the authors note on top i guess i got kinda of lazy**  
**translations:**  
**spanish: (1)don't you know not to use those kinds of words!**  
**german:(2) i love you**  
**italian:(3)What the hell do you think you're doing?!**  
**italian:(4) i love you**  
**russian:(5) i love you too**


End file.
